


Plans & Iterations

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [507]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, good guys make the best bad guys, pg-level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: SinEater again. I NEED more Evil!Tracys. Maybe Good!Penny thwarting Evil!John?(I zoomed)





	Plans & Iterations

For all that he’d done, to find out his real name was  _John_ had been a bit of a let down for the entire task force. It seemed so… _mundane_. If they didn’t know what he was capable of, him and his malicious code, he wouldn’t have looked out of place at a cafe or an art gallery.  The officer who led the task force had even pulled her aside to warn her. He looked harmless, he said, not the kind of person who’d set of earthquakes for financial gain or crash the largest hydro-electric dam in the world without a thought of who was downstream.  “Be careful, ma’am.”  She’d nodded and pushed open the steel door.

“What?” she asked sweetly, her heels  _click-clicking_ like a metronome a she crossed the warehouse floor to circle her prize.  “No monologue?” 

He tilted his head, smiled at her in a way that would be sweet between any other pair.  “Oh, but Penny darling, you’ve already heard all my best material.”

Penny fought the urge to react to her name, then realized too late that no reaction was reaction enough.  "Well, someone’s been busy.”

He sighed, almost peaceably.  “Well, a gentleman shouldn’t let a lady do all of the work.”  He paused, his smile sharpening into a smirk.  “And may I say, what a lovely little doggie you have.”

Her heels are like a gunshot on the poured concrete floor as she stepped forward.  John beamed like it was a victory.

Penny straightened, visibly pulling her composure back around her like a blanket.  “Give us the room.”

That order set a shuffle among the soldiers, but they’re well trained and obedient. Only the sergeant pauses by her elbow, his hand resting on the stock of his weapon.  “Ma’am, are you…”

“That was an order, Sergeant,” she says with icy calm.

“Ma’am.” A crisp salute and he was gone; not far, she knew, but far enough.  She stepped another circle around her prisoner.  “You could try to look a little less smug, you know,” she said at last.

John’s smile is warmer now, his green eyes twinkling in the floodlights.  “They’re expecting smug.  Alan even suggested I grow out a moustache for the occasion, just for something to twirl.” 

Penny’s snort is thoroughly unladylike.  “He would.”  She folded her arms and glanced up at the security camera in the corner.  “Hello, EOS.”

“Hello Lady Penelope,” her comm chirped, thin and hollow.  “The task force are currently seeing a composite image.  You are currently interrogating John as to the whereabouts of his base.”

“What, no lair?” John asked, sounding mildly put off.  “Also…” he jangled his handcuffs meaningfully.

Penny sighed.  “I should leave you in them for that quip about Sherbert.”

John beamed at her.  “But he is a lovely doggie. Though, fair warning, I think Virgil’s been feeding him treats again.  Come on, Pen,” he whined as she stared at him, the seconds ticking by. “My fingers are going to sleep here.”

She sighed, but produced the key she’d lifted off the Sergeant as he left.  “The things I do for this operation.  Do you know how obnoxiously smug the GDF are?”

John nodded, shaking out his hands before rising gracefully to press a kiss to her temple.  “And we appreciate your sacrifice.  Just a few more weeks, and we’ll be ready for the takeover.” He beamed at her.  “You can take care of disposing of them, if you want.”

She beamed up at him, taking the moment to steal a hug.  She’d missed this, living so deep undercover.  But both of them were too aware of the time running out.  “Okay, make it look good.”

John looked upset, but one of the things their friendship was based on was a respect for doing what needed to be done.  He hauled back and knocked her clean out.

She’d say this for him, when she woke up with a bruised jaw and only the slightest headache, he was a master of his craft.  Around them, the task force was like an upturned ant’s nest, trying to undo what John had done with five minutes unfettered access to GDF computers.  “Ma’am, are you alright?”

She worked her jaw, grinning with teeth at the feel of the bruise pulling under her skin.  “Find him,” she snarled, the character settling back over her like a second skin.

Soon.


End file.
